minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Did you take Gabriel or Petra on the horse? I took Petra. "I got Petra!" Did you ask Petra to come with you or stay behind? I told Petra to come. "Petra you have to keep fighting! There's no time sitting and relaxing in some cave!" Did you convince Lukas to stay or go? I let Lukas save his friends. "Thank you Jesse." Did you enter the witch's hut or warn your friends? I hurried back to warn everyone. "Let's get out of here..." Did you enter the maze or look for a way around? I chose to enter the maze. "We might as well keep moving." Which weapon did you craft? I crafted a diamond sword. "Awesome. I never owned an Diamond Sword." Did you choose new armor or keep your own? I chose new armor. "I decided to choose a new armor from Ivor." Which new armor did you pick? I decided to pick new armor. "I choosed the Redstone Riot." What did you build in order to get into the Witherstorm? I built a dynamite launcher. "We build a TNT launcher!" 'Did you convince Gabriel to keep the secret or tell the truth? ' I allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. "They deserved to know it." All choices/decisions are copyright to: A Block and a Hard Place. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapter 1 Dramatic Timing Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapter 2 In a Land Far Away Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapter 3 It Came From Outer Space Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapter 4 The End of the Line Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapter 5 From the Jaws of Defeat Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapter 6 A New World Order Achievement.jpg My favorite images: 49bf6585bd4980be7544d2185f8f319b276431f9.jpg My screenshots: Films & TV 10 11 2019 11 06 26 PM.png Films & TV 10_11_2019 11_04_27 PM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_32_20 AM.png My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 4 'Wither Storm Finale' Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Dramatic Timing Chapter 2: In a Land Far Away Chapter 3: It Came From Outer Space Chapter 4: The End of the Line Chapter 5: From the Jaws of Defeat Chapter 6: A New World Order All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 1 soundtrack "Cave" (#1) Season 1 soundtrack "Cave" (#2) All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Cave Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - 104 Credits Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Witches Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Jitter Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Atop the Maze Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Four Heroes Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Wither Destroyed Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Don't Be Toasted Reuben Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Theme (Reprise) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) In chapter 6, I feel sad for Reuben that he is about to die; have been killed from falling high ground and Jesse's voice was feel upset and saddened to see Reuben disappearing. Then it disappeared. So for me, I decided to watch a additional music video for Reuben and Jesse saving the world: This is the video I watched to make me feel happy and normal. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: A Block and a Hard Place Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: My MCSM choices from S1E4 (By: Jessefan1) My MCSM Netflix Choices from S1E4 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts